Snow White
Snow White is a minor character who appeared in Of Giants and Ice and Of Enemies and Endings. She is strict and no-nonsense but is still alive even after the war. She served as Ever After School's recruiter and ambassador. Her husband, Don White, died in the first war against the Snow Queen. Biography Pre-First War Snow White attended EAS and got her Tale, which was Snow White. Her stepmother presumably played the evil queen in her Tale. Her name was probably not Snow White at the time. She joined the Canon as the representative for the Snow White Tale and got married to Don White, who died in the first war. Somewhere in between this time and OGAI, she took the role of EAS's recruiter, and before OEAE, she switched for the duties of the ambassador. First War Snow White was a fighter in this war, however, her husband, Don White, died in this war. Of Giants and Ice Snow White gave a presentation that she couldn't get away with giving to sixth-graders about EAS to Mrs. Coleman's class at Ridgefield Middle School. The kids were goofing off and not taking her seriously, but Aurora (Rory) Landon was polite and filled out her form. When she went to Snow White and gave her the form, Rory saw a shard of a mirror. In this mirror, she saw The Snow Queen and Rumplestiltskin. Snow noticed this and gave this information to The Director. Snow went back to EAS and told the staff all about Rory and dragged Rumplestiltskin in a two-hour-long meeting about her in the library. Snow presumably attended a Canon meeting at the Fey Market. Of Enemies and Endings Snow White tried to visit Queen Titania and King Oberon. She also visited the Unseelie and tried and failed to get them to join their cause. Snow needed backup one confirmed time, but Chase was at the Eiffel Tower . Snow attended a Canon meeting in a glass high-backed chair and reported her trying to visit Queen Titania. When Rory entered the memorial after Hansel's death, Snow was just finishing carving her bit of Hansel's name on The Wall of Failed Tales. She handed the tools to Kyle Zipes and moved further down the wall to look at her husband's name. Snow then consoled Gretel and left the room before Gretel could look at her. Snow White went with Jack on a trip to persuade the gnomes in Avalon. Physical Appearance Snow White had pale skin, dark hair, and very red lips. She is beautiful but in a scary way. Personality Snow's personality was not emphasized on very much in the books, but she came off as professional, creepy, and scary. However, Maggie Wright seemed to think she was nice, and she comforted Gretel after her brother's death, so this could prove that she has a kind and empathetic side to her as well. Skills Snow must have been very good with words and persuading people, as both of her jobs required her doing that. She was also good at her appearance, which must have taken time and effort to maintain. Relationships Snow had a romantic relationship with Don White, but not much else is known, other than she married and loved him. Snow was close to Gretel and consoled after her brother's death. Trivia * Even though Snow had a relation to the Snow Queen, she was not prosecuted for it like Rapunzel * Snow's name was probably not really Snow White, at least in her childhood. After she married, she either kept her last name as White or took her husband's last name, White. Her name was either changed to Snow after her marriage or Snow was just a nickname. Category:Characters Category:EAS students Category:A to Z Category:Not EAS students Category:Humans Category:Index Category:Browse